First date
by Garren Baschx
Summary: Forced by Eno to a apologies to hinata Naruto summons his toad to do the job. will looking for her Gamatoutsu finds love. will romance bloom
1. Chapter 1

1 Cats and frogs love is in the air

When Naruto decides that he is going to ask out Sakura he gets a big box of chocolates." So I now we were on the same team and all so would you like to go to have some ramen with me". She seemed to be insulted by it and slammed the door in his face." Well that went well" said Gamatotsu with a smirk of laughter. I guess your right , well lets go. So the boy and his toad proceeded to their haunt Ichiraku ramen when he saw Hinata." Hey Naruto "she said with shyness in her voice.

Naruto looked up. "Oh hey Hinata what's up". She looked at the box of chocolates. "Oh nothing I have to go". she said storming of from embarrassment. He looked at his toad and asked. "What did I say. "

"Maybe you are a hopeless romantic". He said with much hilarity in his voice." I'm to depressed to argue with you". So they proceeded to Ichiraku ramen.

There Naruto decided that he wants to ask out Hinata." Hey Teuchi ". The chief looked at his favorite costumer. "Yeah Naruto what's up"." Can I have the shop for tonight"Naruto said eagerly . The shop keeper looked at him and then smiled." Sure why not ", "have fun looking for people to help". Then as if by chance the Eno shika cho gang appeared.

Naruto's mind devised a sly yet cunning plan in his mind. The trio then saw Naruto and decided to say hello Eno was the first to start. "Hey Naruto what are you doing". Naruto cut his eyes at Eno then sighed "Im going to fix up a date with her". Eno looked relived. "So she told you" . "Told me what "Naruto said obliviously. Eno looked at him confused." She was on her way to ask you out"." Naruto then remembered when he saw her." "Yeah I saw her today just about an hour ago". "She looked like she was trying to say something then looked embarrassed and stormed off". Then he remembered the chocolates he was going to give to give to Sakura. "Oh it was the chocolates that's why she stormed off ".She thought they were for someone else". Eno then got angry. "Well!" Naruto was oblivious to what he did. " Well what ". Eno was about to explode." Go apologies to her right now in person and explain to her what went wrong ."

After Naruto recovered he then remember the shop , his date. While explaining this to Eno she smiled . "Don't worry my team will have it ready by the time you get back "


	2. Chapter 2

1 The jerk I was and always will be

Naruto then set out on his journey to apologies to Hinata. Then he realized this is why he has a toad. He called to his toad friend. Can you go ask hinata to meat me at Ichiraku ramen tonight .

Gamatotsu looked at his faithful companion and agreed. I'll do my best . Naruto smiled and don't let anything distract you. Can do boss. So off went the little toad on a journey that would change his life forever. At the same time Hinata was using her summon Yoko to find Naruto .Can you do it for me Yoko please. The cat looked at her friend and agreed. I'll do it just for you. Thank you Yoko Hinata said gleefully

Gamatotsu was searching for Hinata when he meet up with the prettiest thing he hade ever seen. "She's beautiful"said the small toad. The mysterious white cat walked up to him like a star in the night."so frog why are you hopping around in the dark".

He got nervus then realized she was able to talk. "Hey you can talk". Said Gamatotsu supervised. The cat looked shocked as if he didn't know.

"Yes frog I can talk I am a summon sam as you". Felling small the toad stayed quiet. "So who are you". Asked the cat. Then feeling as if nothing went wrong he stated his name in a secret agent like fashion "totsu Gamatotsu .And what might your's be pretty kitty. The cat blushed "You flatter me froggy". The toad then croaked "Yes a pet name, score.""And my names Yoko." She smiled then she asked the reason for his presence. Oh my boss is having a shindig at the ramen shop tonight for Hinata do you want to come. The cat sprung up "Hinata that's who you were looking for".The frog then replied yes that he was looking for her."

Naruto was at the base of Hokage mountain sulking over all the times she hade tried to tell him. She tried to let me cheat on the exam and I refused it . The jerk I was and always will be. Then Gamakechi came to him with a package and a letter. "Hey blondie what's up". Naruto looked at the toad ." What are you doing here". The toad croaked ."The old man want's me to give this to you".Naruto looked at the letter It read

Dear Knucklehead

I heard about you and Hinata. Its about time I was talking to Korani and she had said that you two were up to something. That's my boy He's good with toads and the ladies. Oh And before I forget the package is a gift for Hinata. It's the second of the collection of the necklace that you weir. And I know im gonna get an ear full but .

Sincerely Pervy sage

Naruto gat a laugh out of it and looked at the necklace It was beautiful thing he hade ever seen. The perfect present for the perfect girl..


End file.
